In Message
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Dalam sedih kutemukan teman untuk berbagi cerita baik itu suka ataupun duka. Walau jarak memisahkan kau dan aku, tapi aku tahu dalam pesan kita akan selalu berhubungan... For Bleach FivaVest: Owner X Power! Mind to RnR?


Fic untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival yang akan saya dedikasikan untuk partner saya yang baik:

Yunna hihara

Terimakasih untuk Yunna sedalam-dalamnya, terimakasih karena mau me-review karya-karya aneh milik saya, mau mendengarkan curhatan saya dan mau menerima dobrakan pintu saya *?*

Terimakasih untukmu Yunna-san!

Disclaimer: Bleach ©Tite Kubo

In Message

By aiNeko-Haru

Dalam sedih kutemukan teman untuk berbagi cerita baik itu suka ataupun duka walau jarak memisahkan kau dan aku tapi aku tahu dalam pesan kita akan selalu berhubugan…..

Tobiume POV

Pesan singkat dalam aplikasi ponsel sungguh membantu hidupku walau aku tidak bisa bertemu langsung bertemu dengan orangnya, mendengarkan suaranya tapi cukup dengan beberapa huruf tertera dalam layar ponsel sudah membuatku senang.

Hidupku sangat terbantu oleh pesan singkat dalam ponsel ketika aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada kakak kelas kukirim pesan singkat, ketika aku sedih kucurahkan hatiku dan kukirim pesan singkat, ketika aku senang kumembagikan kebahagianku dengan pesan singkat.

Dan secara alami juga pesan singkat dalam ponsel tidak berguna jika tidak ada orang yang kita tuju untuk dikirimkan pesan. Tapi tidak bagiku, ada seseorang bernama Kuchiki Soifon dia sahabatku, walau kami baru berkenalan 2 bulan tapi dialah yang paling mengerti diriku.

Walau kau dan aku terhalang oleh papan kasat mata tapi aku tahu didalam pesan aku dan kau selalu terhubung.

Hari ini sungguh berat rasanya terlalu banyak masalah yang aku lalui disini dan aku yang hanya remaja berumur 15 tahun ini tidak mampu untuk menampungnya sendirian, aku lelah selalu saja dihadapi masalah.

Hari ini aku baru saja dimarahi oleh Kurosaki-sensei karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan air mineral kebaju anaknya Homura, hal sepele seperti ini bisa menjadi besar kalau menyangkut keluarga Kurosaki! Mungkin tak apa jika tidak mengerjakan tugas, datang terlambat tapi jika sudah menyangkut Homura anak Kurosaki-sensei, Rukia istri Kurosaki-sensei pasti sensei tidak segan-segan mendampratku apa lagi jika aku melukai mereka.

Dasar sensei overprotektif pada keluarganya…. Oke mari kita lanjutkan pada masalah kedua, masalah kedua yaitu aku putus hubungan dengan kekasihku Toushiro sungguh inilah yang paling berat dari semua yang berat aku dan dia sudah 2 bulan menjalin kasih tapi hanya karena dia salah tanggap dia memutuskanku.

Beratnya hidup oh Kami-sama tolonglah hambamu yang lemah ini ucapku disela-sela isakan ketidak kuatan akan cobaan ini. Lelah itulah yang kurasakan, aku sangat lelah terus-terusan diberi cobaan yang tidak apa habisnya.

2 hari ini Soifon tidak masuk karena sakit dan itu membuatku benar-benar kesepian, kesepian karena tidak ada yang pernah membalas pesanku lagi. Aku berjalan pulang menelusuri setiap jalan-jalan yang setiap hari kulewati. Karena jenuh kupasang earphone pada kedua telingaku lagu Sick Enough To Die yang dibawakan Mc Mong mengalun lembut dalam telingaku.

Lag uterus berputar seiiring jalan yang kulewati dan lagu terakhirku berhenti pada lagu Kizuna yang dibawakan oleh Orange-range, aku melihat langit yang sudah berubah menjadi warna orange. Kizuna yang dibawakan Orange-range sangat bermakna untuku karena lagu itu adalah lagu yang mempertemukanku dengan Toushiro.

Dia melakukan atraksi dance yang hebat didepanku membuatku sungguh tercengang melihat dirinya yang begitu keren tapi siapa tahu juga akhirnya aku berpacaran dengan bintang dance itu tapi setelah 2 bulan dia memutuskanku seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh berat rasanya.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kamarku aku tidak mempedulikan seragamku yang tidak aku ganti atau teriakan ibuku dari lantai bawah, sungguh untuk hari ini aku ingin menangis.

Drttdrtdrdtrtdrdt….. suara getaran dari ponselku menghentikan tangisanku.

**From: Soifon 10-C **

**To: Tobiume **

**Tobi-chan kau tidak apa-apakan? Maaf aku mengirim pesan tidak bermutu seperti ini tappi entah kenapa aku merasakan aku sedang dalam masalah kalau tidak penting tidak usah dibalas :) **

Aku tersenyum kecil ternyata masih ada yang merasakan penderitaanku disini.

**From: Tobiume 10-C**

**To: Soifon **

**Hari ini hari yang berat Soi… aku mendapatkan banyak masalah T.T kenapa kau tidak masuk-masuk sih? Aku kesepian di sekolah! '3' **

_Walau hanya sebatas huruf yang tertera ada layar ponsel tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku bahagia._

**From: Soifon 10-C**

**To: Tobiume **

**Maaf yah Tobi 2 hari kebelakang aku demam jadi harus banyak istirahat, he aku juga kesepian loh disini T.T **

Didalam pesan kau mencurhakan isi hatimu padaku, didalam pesan aku mencurahkan isi hatiku padamu dan apakah kau tahu? Didalam pesan pula kita bisa saling mengobati setiap penderitaan yang kita miliki.

**From: Tobiume 10-C**

**To: Soifon**

**Hahaha kita senasib yah oh yah aku ingin complain pada kakak iparmu itu! Tadi di sekolah aku dimarahi habis-habisan karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan air mineral pada baju anak Kurosaki-sensei :P**

_Dalam dinginya malam dalam pesan kita tetap saling tertawa dan menangis, dinginya malam tidak terasa karena didalam pesan kau selalu menghangatkan diriku._

**From: Soifon 10-C**

**To: Tobiume**

**Hei kau tahukan sifat Kurosaki-sensei yang terlalu over pada keluarganya itu? Hahaha nanti aku nasehati Kurosaki-sensei deh… oh yah aku punya kabar baik! Rukia-nee sedang mengandung anak lagi loh! **

_Ulurkanlah tanganmu dan sebagai gantinya aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu, aku tidak membutuhkan tali untuk bisa bersamamu, aku tidak membutuhkan teropong untuk bisa melihat wajahmu karena aku tahu didalam pesan aku dan kau bisa saling merasakan satu sama lain. _

**From: Tobiume 10-C**

**To: Soifon **

**Hwaaa! Sungguh kalau begitu titipkan salamku pada Rukia-san yah! Oh yah Soi hari ini Toushiro memutuskan hubunganya denganku T0T!**

_Bukan kapal mewah yang dapat membuatku tersenyum, bukan sebuah istana yang bisa membuatku tertawa, bukan pula sebuah harta yang bisa membuatku bahagia hanya sebuah balasan pesan yang dapat membuatkku tersenyum bebas. _

**From: Soifon 10-C**

**To: Tobiume **

**HWA JAHATNYA! Sabar yah Tobi-chan, kau harus tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan seperti ini dan kau juga harus ingat bahwa laki-laki yang mau dengamu bukan hanya dia seorang! **

_Kadang aku berfikir jika kau tidak ada aku hanya seorang diri di dunia ini tapi kini aku sangat bersyukur karena nyatanya kau masih setia berada disampingku. _

**From: Tobiume 10-C**

**To: Soifon 10-C**

**Iyah… makasih yah Soi kamu selalu nyemangatin aku kalau aku lagi drop….. **

_Hingga suatu saat ingin sekali aku menjadi orang yang snagat berharga bagimu, walau hanya sekedar teman yang bias mendengarkan setiap curahan hatimu. _

**From: Soifon 10-C**

**To: Tobiume **

**Yah sama-sama Tobi-chan, tenang saja kalau nanti kamu ada masalah cerita saja padaku kita kan teman ^_^ **

_Kadang aku takut mendengar kata teman tapi kini tidak karena aku tahu bahwa kata teman yang kau ucapkan adalah kata-kata yang benar dan tidak palsu. _

**From: Tobiume 10-C**

**To: Soifon 10-C**

**Iyah kita kan teman dan akan selalu menjadi teman forever and ever…. Oyasumi Soifon .**

_Dalam sedih kutemukan teman untuk berbagi cerita baik itu suka ataupun duka walau jarak memisahkan kau dan aku tapi aku tahu dalam pesan kita akan selalu berhubugan….. _

Aku meletakan ponselku disebelah meja belajar miliku sungguh semua masalahku seakan terang melayang karena pesan dan didalam pesan aku bias selalu tersenyum bebas .

Kini aku tidak menyesal dilahirkan sebagai Shirayuki Tobiume karena aku tahu bahwa aku adalah remaja yang beruntung bisa berteman dengan Kuchiki Soifon, segelintir kata terimakasih mungkin tak cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu karena itu….

Disaat kau sedang sulit raih tanganku jadikan aku sebagai gantunganmu dan perlahan demi perhalan mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk berdiri dan bangkit dari keterpurukanmu. Kini aku mendapatkan semua kenangan indah itu didalam pesan.

Yah, dalam pesan kita akan selalu terhubung dan bersama.

**THE END**

Gimana? Aneh nggak? Aku ngerasa ini aneh banget karena aku ngetiknya waktu puasa, sakit plus hiatus.. Maaf buat semuanya yang nunggu fic aku *PD gila* buat kedepan aku hiatus dulu dan special thanks buat Yuuna-chan yang udah mau ngehibur aku aku buat fic ini dari waktu kita smsan tapi nggak mirip… hehehe.

Review?


End file.
